


Intentions

by l0st_in_stere0



Category: DRAMAtical Murder - All Media Types
Genre: Alpha Koujaku, Alpha/Omega, Angst, BoyxBoy, Goddammit Koujaku, I dunno how to tag things, Implied Mpreg, Knotting, M/M, Mizuki joins the party, Mpreg is a thing in here, Noiz is a little shit, Omega Aoba, Omega Noiz, Ren and Clear are Alphas, Rotating POV, Shit's going down, Some Rape/Non Con, Yaoi, somewhat ooc, sorry bout that
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-09-16
Updated: 2015-10-07
Packaged: 2018-04-21 02:51:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 7,896
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4812179
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/l0st_in_stere0/pseuds/l0st_in_stere0
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A DRAMAtical Murder universe in which Noiz is an Omega, Koujaku is an Alpha that wants Aoba, but ends up mating with Noiz accidentally on purpose.   Angst follows suite. <br/>Aoba is an Omega, fought over between Ren and Clear, even though it's a one-sided battle.  Antics and feels for all!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I literally have no idea who to pair Aoba with at this point so there's that. It's going to be either Ren or Clear but WHICH ONE I AM HAVING A PROBLEM.

Koujaku-

Standing outside his own house, he tries to use the smell of the cigarette smoke to mask the smell of his favorite omega, Aoba.  He can't remember when he started wanting to mate with the blue-haired male, but it's starting to drive him nearly insane.  Tae-san is intent on keeping every virile male (including Aoba's friends) as far away from that house as possible.  Koujaku leans back on the wall... taking another drag of the cigarette and sighing.  He very nearly goes inside, before he hears footsteps coming down the alley.  He would have turned to go in anyways (footsteps are not all that exciting), had the footstepper not called out.

"Oi, Benishigure."  Koujaku stiffens at the mention of his Rib Group.  Clearly, this kid (who else would it be) has something he wants from the Group.  Koujaku can vaguely place the voice.  He's heard it before, but can't remember where.  He turns, squinting in the low light.  The kid (actually a man this kid is tall) sighs loudly and steps into the streetlight.  "Seriously?  Are you old and blind?" Oh.  Koujaku turns to look, and sure enough...

Noiz.  The leader of the Rhyme Team Ruff Rabbit and the thorn in his side since he battled Aoba in a Ryhme match.  Koujaku gives a growl.

"Listen, punk-ass.  I'm not exactly in the mood to deal with you right now--" Noiz just smirks and cuts him off, replying in that cool, emotionless tone.

"What?  All pissy because you haven't mated recently?"  Koujaku gives a growl and jumps down from the balcony he was on, on the street with Noiz now.  Noiz holds his hands up.  "Ooooh, I better watch out, we got a badass on our hands."  He looks to Koujaku, his smirk taunting.  It seems to read: What now big guy?  Koujaku really really wants to punch this asshole kid in his face right now... instead, he takes a deep breath and looks to Noiz.

"What do you want?"  He grumbles out, letting his stance relax just slightly.  Noiz shrugs.

"I don't want anything, really.  I was just walking here, and you were up destroying your lungs."  Koujaku sighs loudly.  This kid... Koujaku opens his mouth to reply, but is interrupted by Noiz cracking his knuckles.  "But... since you're down here, why don't we finished what we started the other day...."  Koujaku smirks then.  That's what this was about.  He lets his stance ease up... bringing the sword and it's sheath from behind his back to where he can adequately utilize it.

"Let's see how tough you are without your team backing you up..." Koujaku says around a grin, stepping towards Noiz.  Noiz backs up just a little, grumbling something in reply.  Koujaku doesn't hear... and doesn't have time to process the muttered sounds.  Noiz flings himself at Koujaku, and Koujaku barely has time to move out of the way.  As he does, he catches a light whiff of... something rather sweet smelling.  As Noiz turns around Koujaku launches himself at the other male... swinging his blunt weapon as he moved.  He hits Noiz in the side, causing the other to cough and stagger.... leaning against the wall.  Koujaku pauses then... cocking his head.

"You aren't that tough."  Noiz lifts his head in a snarl, starting to move towards Koujaku again, but then stops, his legs shaking.  He can't be hurt that bad, can he?  Koujaku moves towards Noiz, frowning.  He feels compelled to help this kid now, although he's not sure why.  Noiz gives a growl and backs up... but at the same time seems to whimper.  Koujaku rolls his eyes.  "Come here.  You're hurt."  He grumbles... moving forward quickly and scooping up the kid... who's not as heavy as he looks.  In fact, he's quite thin for how tall he is.  Noiz still seems to be in a battle with himself, however... as he thrashes a bit in Koujaku's grip, then seems to relax slowly.  And it took Koujaku picking up, carrying Noiz into his home, setting him down on the couch and walking away from him before he finally noticed---

"You're in heat."  The words hit him like a brick wall, and he didn't mean to say it out loud.  Noiz growls and curls up on the couch... as far away from Koujaku as possible.

"Don't remind me." He snarls out... his entire body shaking like a leaf.  Color has begin darkening Noiz's cheeks and his eyes continuously dart between Koujaku and the door, which is now impossibly far away.  Koujaku suddenly blushes.

"I... I didn't know you were an...." He's cut off by Noiz's snarl... which causes Koujaku to suddenly flare up in anger.  He growls at Noiz. "Do you really think you should be growling at me at this point in time?"

"Why shouldn't I?" Koujaku smirks, moving over to Noiz.  It was amusing to watch the smaller male squirm, his body telling him to relax, his mind telling him this is dangerous.

"Because, at the moment, I'm the only thing that stands between you and any other Alpha or Beta on the street."  Noiz's expression darkens, and he stops squirming.  He glares up at Koujaku... his green eyes bright with his oncoming heat.  Despite everything, Noiz's scent is terribly enticing.  It's not as strong as Aoba's, but it's just as sweet, and somewhat warm.  Noiz is staring up at Koujaku as well... his nose twitching just slightly.  Koujaku wonders for a brief moment what he smells, and if he smells like anything at all.  

Maybe it's the fact that he's remained unmated for so long.  Maybe it's the fact that he had an Omega in heat practically underneath him already.  Maybe it's just because he likes watching Noiz squirm.  But something caused Koujaku to climb onto the couch with Noiz and shove him down onto the furniture, kissing him roughly.  Noiz's Omega finally took hold of him.  He stretched out underneath Koujaku, relaxing and accepting him.  Almost.  As Koujaku's hands begin to wander and tug at clothing, Noiz growls and pulls back.  Koujaku narrows his eyes to slits and rips the clothes off Noiz, dragging his nails sharply on the skin beneath.  Noiz gasps and arches into the scratching just a little.  Koujaku raises his eyebrow and makes a sound of confusion.  Noiz gives a whimper and looks away, muttering out a "Do it again."  Koujaku makes a sound... instead of scratching Noiz's chest, he leans down and begins biting at Noiz's neck.  Noiz moans and grasps at the front of Koujaku's kimono, trying to pull the Alpha closer, his hips beginning to try and rut up against Koujaku's.  Koujaku growls and gives Noiz a particularly rough bite.

"None of that," he growls out into Noiz's ear, causing the younger male to shudder and go lax. "You'll be patient."  Noiz then smirks, suddenly tugging Koujaku close swiftly and grinding into him roughly.

"What if I'm not... patient?" He growls out between his moans.  Koujaku, for a brief moment, found it amusing that this kid was trying so hard to be dominant over him while in heat.  Koujaku tugs away from Noiz, earning a small, disappointed mewl, and turns him over onto his front.  Noiz lowers his chest down and presents himself to Koujaku in the first moment... in the next he was moving to roll back onto his back.  Koujaku growls lowly and presses into Noiz... pinning him down by the shoulders and pressing his hips into Noiz's ass.  Noiz gives another mewl, almost pleading.  Koujaku then smirks.... pulling himself away and beginning to slowly tug off Noiz's clothing.  When Noiz tried to squirm or when he grumbled, Koujaku would spank him, hard.  Each spank was harder, until he was digging his nails in.  He begun to think Noiz enjoyed it.  

"Finally..." Noiz would hiss when undressed, slick starting to drip down his thighs.  Koujaku would growl... leaning in and harshly biting the back of Noiz's thighs... causing Noiz to tense up and dig his nails into the couch, whining.  He shudders and pants gently... lowering his chest back down to present himself to Koujaku.  Koujaku would give a purr of satisfaction... moving to pull off most of his own clothing.  He moves and traces his fingers across the piercings of Noiz's neck... making a sound. 

"Do your teammates know you're an Omega?"  Noiz looks back at Koujaku and narrows his eyes, his body tensing slightly.  Koujaku suddenly yanks on one of the piercings, using his other hand to dig his nails into the bruise formed by his teeth on Noiz's thigh.  Noiz bites his lip and shudders. 

"N-no.... they don't...."  Koujaku smirks.

"What would they do if they could see you like this... ass up and wanting to be fucked by an Alpha?"  At that notion, Noiz growls, but there's no malice behind it.  The prospect of mating was too high, and his omega nature was telling him to stop fighting, to accept Koujaku.  And to be honest... the idea of his teammates seeing him turned him on, just a little bit.  Maybe more than he would admit.  He would give a shudder... pressing his hips back into Koujaku with a plaintive whine.  Koujaku would jolt a little in surprise of this... his own hips rolling just a little.  He hadn't actually planned on.... too late to turn back now.  He started to work out of his own clothes again, almost surprised to see his member already hard.  Noiz looks back and sees Koujaku and his blatant arousal, and does something that surprises the both of them.  Noiz suddenly moves back up, turning around and kissing Koujaku with a soft whine.

"Please, Alpha... put your hot dick inside my ass..." He coos out.  Koujaku blinks at him... too stunned to move for a brief moment.  He then moves forward and lays Noiz on the couch... slipping his hand back to tease at Noiz's hole.  Noiz trembles and spreads his legs... gasping and closing his eyes, whimpering when he's finally touched.  Koujaku works a finger into Noiz easily, adding the second and third without resistance.  He frowns softly when Noiz grabs his wrist.

"Just put it inside me..." he gasps out, glaring with one eye open.  Koujaku gives a growl... moving Noiz onto all fours again and slamming his dick into Noiz's hole... shuddering at the new sensation.  Noiz arches up and gives a long moan... starting to rock his hips.  Koujaku gives a snarl that makes Noiz shudder... hunching over Noiz and starts thrusting into him, not holding back at all.  Noiz pants and moans, loving the aching burn of Koujaku's dick inside him, the scent of the Alpha behind him (he's enjoying this way too much).  Koujaku leans down and bites into Noiz's shoulder, causing a little blood to drip onto the couch and Noiz to cry out.  Koujaku is spurred on more by his cries (as well as the sloppy sounds Noiz's hole was making), starting to slam into Noiz harder than before.  With a growl, Koujaku slams his knot into Noiz's hole, climaxing inside the omega and digging his teeth into Noiz more, marking him.  Noiz cries out and cums onto the furniture... panting and leaning back into Koujaku, letting his head rest back on Koujaku's shoulder.  Koujaku lets one arm curl around Noiz's middle... the warmth of the younger male comforting in a way.   

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aoba's heat starts to turn down, Koujaku realizes his "mistake." Intro Clear.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay guys just a warning the chapter updates erryday isn't gonna be a thing. I /am/ in school, but at the moment it's like NEW STORY AAAHHHHH IDEAS. Just a heads up, don't freak out if updates take awhile. Also, feel free to leave in the comments below suggestions on where you wanna see this story go, if I should explore different routes, etc.

Aoba-

Lifting his head slowly from the pillow, he became aware of a few things: One, he feels absolutely gross.  Two, he has a massive headache.  Three, he's starving.  With a groan, Aoba drags himself from the warm nest of his bed, the five days of his heat over with.  He rubs his forehead... making a mental note he'll forget later that he has got to wash the sheets.  He groggily has to drag himself into the bathroom to undress and jump in the shower... being sure to scrub himself generously and use plenty of shampoo.  No shower for four nights equates to being very gross. 

"This is the worst part of being in heat, I swear," He grumbles, like someone would hear him.  He snorts... turning off the water and drying his hair. He drapes the towel across his shoulders and re-dresses in the bathroom... putting on loose fitting clothing.  He is not going to work today.  He goes back into his bedroom, flopping into his bed.  He becomes aware of a pressure jumping up beside him, licking his cheek. 

"Aoba.  It's time to get up.  Aoba."  Aoba rolls over and lifts Ren up, much like a small child.  Similarly, Ren curls in on himself just a little and gives a whine, but wags his tail anyway.

"Granny finally let you back up?"  Ren nods.  

"You are no longer in heat."  Aoba laughs a little.

"Thank goodness.  I'm starving." He sits up, cradling Ren in his arms, and walks downstairs.  As soon as both feet are off the last step, Granny grabs Aoba by an ear and tugs him down... feeling his forehead and checking him over.

"You're still a little warm, but otherwise you're fine,"  She pats him on the head.  "Go eat." She shoos him off, going back to her own breakfast.  Or lunch, rather.  Aoba notices it's nearly noon.  He rubs the back of his head.

"Do you have to check me  _every_ time I come out of a heat cycle?"  Granny shoots him a look, which makes him scamper off to the kitchen to make his own food.  Whilst in the middle of gathering the ingredients, there's a knock on the door.  He only has to partly turn before he hears Granny snap a: "Don't!" before the door opens.  Aoba's nose twitches just a little, and he recognizes the smell of Koujaku.  But it's... different.  He finishes his sandwich, abandoning everything else, curiosity greater than hunger.  He trots into the other room, looking at Koujaku, sniffing the air obsessively.  Koujaku looks genuinely surprised to see him.

"Aoba... you're not..."

"In heat anymore.  I'm aware," Aoba grumbles, moving over and smelling Koujaku outright.  He can almost place the smell.  Koujaku moves back from him, frowning.

"You should be eating not... sniffing me." Aoba looks up at him, his gold gaze intent.

"You smell different."  Koujaku jolts and blushes just a little, which then causes Granny to snort.

"He mated, obviously.  Recently too."  Both the boys jump and look to Granny.

"What?!" They exclaim, both in surprise, but for different reasons.  They then look at each other and would have begun to laugh, if not for the circumstances.

"You mated? With who?" Koujaku has to stare hard at Aoba to try and figure out an emotion, other than surprise.  He was trying to find anger, hurt, anything.  He finally sighs.

"That kid... Noiz." Aoba moves back and nods... his expression turning thoughtful.  Koujaku frowns a little.  "I didn't mean to! It just... happened."  Aoba glares at him then.

"So you mean he went into heat and you took advantage of him." Koujaku shakes his head.

"No!  I mean... yeah he went into heat but I didn't take advantage of him.  At least, I don't know..."  Koujaku groans and closes his eyes.  Aoba just glares harder at him, almost genuinely angry now.  Koujaku has to look away when he opens his eyes again.

"Did you mark him?" 

"Yes."

"Then why are you here and not at home taking care of him?  Don't you realize that's what you're /supposed/ to do?"  Koujaku takes a shaky breath.

"He's... still in heat.  He was asleep when I left..." He says sheepishly.  He backs up against the door when Aoba snaps. 

"Then shouldn't you be there when he wakes up?!" With a small yelp, Koujaku is out the door.  Aoba gives a shaky sigh... moving to plunk into a chair.  Granny sits next to him, gently running her fingers through Aoba's hair.  Aoba gives a small twitch and shiver, but doesn't object.  They sit in silence for a few moments, then:

"You were a bit harsh."  Aoba gives a shrug.

"I don't care.  He talks all the time about how good of a mate he'd be for me... I hear you two when you talk about me.  I'm not mad that he mated with Noiz, but if he says he'd do those things for me, why isn't he doing them for Noiz? And Noiz is just so much younger and inexperienced and..." Granny waves a hand in front of him and he stops.

"Why don't you take some medicine and head upstairs?" Granny says gently.  Aoba looks to her, then nods.  His headache is throbbing now.  He stands up, wobbles a bit, then takes his medicine and heads back upstairs... laying back down in his bed.  He rolls over and sighs.

"Koujaku and Noiz, then..."  Aoba knew Noiz was an Omega.  It's just one of those things, he guesses.  Omegas sensing other Omegas as well.  He also knew Koujaku severely disliked the bratty, pierced kid.  And Noiz can be reckless.  And now they've mated.  Which means there's a good chance Noiz is going to have a baby.  Not a definite chance, but a good one.  He sighs and rolls over, staring at his own middle.  Would he become pregnant if he had mated this last time?  What would that even look like?  He guesses Ren saw him staring at his stomach, as the dark blue fluff of fur jumps onto the bed and curls up there, gently licking Aoba's nose. He sighs and shakes his head... closing his eyes to try and go back to sleep, when he hears a singing voice outside.  He slowly sits up.  Ren hears it too, lifting his head.  Aoba moves to get up, patting Ren on the head gently.  He shuffles onto the balcony, looking around.  The singing is louder for sure, and above him.  He opens his mouth to call out, when a face pops out from over the roof.  Aoba gives a small shriek, darting back inside, covering his mouth and hoping Granny didn't hear him.  The masked figure outside drops from the roof and onto the balcony, waving his hands.

"I'm sorry!  I'm sorry!  I didn't mean to scare you, Aoba-san!"  Aoba gives a growl and throws a pillow at the guy, moving into a corner.  Ren jumps down and puts himself between the stranger and Aoba.  

"Why the hell wouldn't that scare me!"  He pauses, then flings something else (a shoe?) "And how the hell do you know my name!"  The stranger (who was hit by both objects and still has his hands up), slowly stands to his full height, saying slowly:

"I spend my nights nearby when Aoba-san is in heat.  I fend off unwanted suitors."  This causes Ren to growl and Aoba to frown.  Well that was nice... and he does remember smelling two Alphas outside a few nights ago.  That night was a struggle.  But...

"Why on earth would you do that?"  The stranger backs from Ren.

"Tae-san asked me to."  

"Granny?" Aoba murmurs... climbing over to bed and walking past Ren.

"Aoba...!" Aoba shushes him, then turns to the stranger.

"Take off your mask." He puts a hand on his hip.  The stranger backs from Aoba, shaking his head.

"N-no!  Tae-san warned me to not even speak with you---!"  Realizing he's already screwed that up, he grabs the mask, as though to keep it more firmly on his face.  "A-and besides that point, I look weird!"  He calls out.  Worried Granny might come upstairs, Aoba just shushes the stranger as well.

"Can I at least know your name?"  He says, in a gentle tone.  Maybe it was his tone, or the fact he was starting to sway, but the stranger relaxed and moved towards him again.

"It's Clear."  Aoba nods softly.

"Clear..." He murmurs, his eyes half-lidding.  He sways just a little more, dizzy from the medication taking effect.  Ren makes a noise and moves toward Aoba, but not before Clear puts an arm around Aoba and gently moves him toward the bed.

"Aoba-san needs some rest," He murmurs.  Aoba gently limps out against Clear, letting himself be led.  Maybe it was the medicine.  Maybe also... Clear is an Alpha after all, even though he may not act like one.  And his scent wasn't unpleasant.  It was very... crisp and clean smelling.  Like morning dew.  Clear gently lays Aoba down on the bed, then sits beside him. "Would Aoba-san like me to sing?"  He asks in a quiet voice, gently brushing his hair back.  Tae-san certainly couldn't have expected him to keep a vigilante every time this Omega went into heat and expect him not to develop feelings, could she?  Clear smiles behind his mask when Aoba gives a small nod and curls up near Clear... accepting his presence rather quickly.  Clear begins to sing softly... unware of the glare Ren gives him from the other side of the room.  After all... Ren was here first.     

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ren might be a little jealous. Also, no Clear is not calling Aoba "master," even though that's canon. It doesn't make sense for the plotline.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Koujaku has to take some time to process his life. Noiz is a little shit. Nothing new.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Now that I'm thinking of it, I am totally open to any suggestions of what you guys as readers would like to see happen in the story. In other words, I kinda have this mapped out but I'm mostly making things up as I go so if you have any ideas feel free to leave them in the comments.

Koujaku-

The walk back to his flat was the longest walk he had ever taken.  

The look in Aoba's eyes when he told him Noiz was still in heat. . . and that he had left him alone. . . 

Why did he even go to Aoba's place?  What was he hoping to find there?  Was he hoping Aoba would burst into tears, upset that he mated with someone else?  Maybe.  Maybe that's what he did want.  But the look in his golden eyes, that burning... intense _hatred,_ no, not hatred.  Disgust.  He was disgusted with Koujaku.  As he had every right to be.  

Koujaku stands in front of his door, the smell of Noiz seeping through.  Aoba probably heard himself and Tae-san talking about Koujaku perhaps mating with Aoba one day.  Aoba's probably wondering if any of the stuff he said was even true.  Of course it was true, but...

Koujaku takes a deep breath and opens the door.  He smiles a little at the scene.  Noiz is asleep, just like he was when Koujaku left.  He's wearing loose fitting sweatpants, and is curled up around a large throw pillow, his face buried into it.  His short hair is in a mess, and looks downright adorable.  Koujaku has decided that while Noiz's scent isn't Aoba's in the slightest, it's just as sweet.  He sees Noiz tense up in his dream, and moves over to him, placing a hand on his shoulder.  Noiz sighs and relaxes then.  Koujaku frowns, removing his hand.  He shakes his head... moving into the kitchenette area.  

At the scent of food, Noiz is up and moving around.  He takes a few sniffs of the air, getting up and moving into the kitchen.  Koujaku apparently doesn't hear him, as when Noiz stalks up behind him and slides his arms around Koujaku's waist, he jumps.

"N-Noiz--!" Koujaku turns around to look at him, his face softening just a little at Noiz's child-like expression.  Noiz reaches around Koujaku and makes a grabby for the food, pouting.

"Gimmie."  He grumbles, still sounding only half awake.  Koujaku frowns and swats his hands away.

"It's still hot," Koujaku says, pulling Noiz away, "And who says you get to put your arms around me!"  Noiz plunks his head into the center of Koujaku's shoulders, still pouting.

"You didn't mind it last night."  

"Yes, well, it's morning now.  You should go sit."

"Why?  I'm not in heat anymore," Noiz grumbles, his grip tightening on Koujaku, just a little.  "At least I don't think so." 

"Right.  Which is why you need to go," Koujaku turns Noiz and pushes him back to the couch, "and sit." Noiz groans loudly, but goes over to the couch and flops onto it, wrapping his arms around his middle and looking thoughtful for a brief moment, then stares at Koujaku.

"Is the food done yet?"

"No."

"Now?"

" _No._ "  

"..... Now?"

"Oh my god Noiz it's been like a minute."  Noiz groans again and rolls over onto his back.  When the food is finally finished, Koujaku goes over to him and plunks the plate down onto the coffee table, sitting next to him on the couch.  Noiz rolls over onto his side, moving his head into Koujaku's lap, and then begins eating like that.  Koujaku frowns.

"What's gotten you so cuddly?"  Noiz looks over at him, nose twitching.  He squirms into a sitting position, then moves himself into Koujaku's lap, curling up.

"No reason,"  Noiz grumbles.  Koujaku rolls his eyes, looking down at Noiz.  Noiz stares up at Koujaku with a slightly bored expression... then plunks his forehead into the crook of Koujaku's neck, causing him to wince in pain and draw in a sharp breath.  Koujaku would return the favor, but he's found there's just no concept of pain to this kid.  Noiz starts to trail his hands down Koujaku's chest, when Koujaku grabs onto Noiz's wrist. 

"Not right now," he murmurs, resting his hand on Noiz's side as somewhat of an apology.  Noiz huffs and curls up against him more.  He balls his fists into Koujaku's kimono almost... possessively?  Then it hit Koujaku like a ton of bricks.

Noiz can smell Aoba's scent on him.  He knows.... shit.

He's really fucking this up.  Koujaku turns and kisses the top of Noiz's head.

"Let's just... relax for the day, okay?"  He murmurs softly, turning and laying down on the couch, Noiz on top of him.  Noiz snorts.

"Whatever.  It's not like I planned on going out."  He lays his head onto Koujaku's chest anyways, resting there.  

What a shitty ass kid.   

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay guys this turned out waaaaaaaayyy cuter than I intended whoops oh well. Their entire relationship can't be based on hate, right? Right.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ren is a bit of a jealous baby. Aoba returns to work, with the mysterious stranger named Clear turning up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (Spoiler Alert right now guys. Both for the Series and a tiny bit for this Plot line. Don't wanna see it? Skip the note, babes!) So guys I thought about this and just so you don't freak out... Ren is an Alpha, which is why Granny keeps him downstairs. Even though he was a part of Aoba's consciousness, once he separated and formed his own entity. So, he's the consciousness of an Alpha, inside an AllMate body.

Aoba-

Aoba leans back in his desk chair, staring at the ceiling.  Another boring work day.  Haga-san was out, those bratty ass kids are in school.  Aoba sighs and puts his arms behind his head, stretching.  What he wouldn't give to be a kid again.  No responsibilities, no worries, no Alphas fighting over you... Ren hops into Aoba's lap and flops onto his stomach.  Aoba grunts and looks down at the bundle of fluff.

"Oof.  Ren, are you getting heavier?"  Ren whines and lays his head down.

"I weigh the same."  Aoba smirks and lifts the small thing.

"You sure?  You feel heavier..." Ren whimpers and licks Aoba's nose, squirming to lay on his stomach again.  Aoba sighs softly and scratches him behind the ears.  "What is with you, lately?"   Ren's ears twitch slightly.

"Aoba, you have an email."  Aoba frowns and opens his coil.  Some trashy spam email.  He deletes it quickly.  He looks down at Ren, then rolls him over so he lays on his back.  He starts giving Ren a belly rub.  Ren kicks his legs a little and squirms.  Aoba kicks his feet up on the desk, staring at the ceiling again.  Once the rubs stop, Ren moves to his feet and clambers on top of Aoba, standing on his chest.  Aoba looks to him and makes a questioning sound, then Ren starts licking his face and cheeks relentlessly.  Aoba playfully tries to push Ren off, laughing a little.

"R-Ren!  Stooop...!  Your breath stinks...!"  He cries out, still giggling.  At that moment, the shop bell rings.  Aoba yanks Ren off his face, and places him on the counter.  He puts on his "greeting" smile.

"Good morning!  Let me know if I can help you..." He stops, seeing the masked stran.... Clear... from a few nights ago.  Clear gives a little wave... walking over to the desk.

"Hello, Aoba-san!"  He calls in a cheerful voice. Ren grumbles loudly and curls up in a ball, only to be picked up and cradled by Clear.  Ren growls a little and squirms away, hopping into Aoba's lap.  Aoba frowns, picking Ren up.  Clear cocks his head just a little.  Aoba scratches Ren behind the ears.

"Why are you here today, Clear?"  He looks up at Clear, holding Ren to his chest.  Ren is pouting the best way he can... which is by snuggling into Aoba's chest like a child.  Aoba gently taps his nose with one finger, allowing Ren to lick his hand as well.  Clear looks at Aoba again.

"I wanted to see if you were well,"  he states, looking to Aoba.  Aoba frowns. 

"How did you know I work here...?" 

"I followed you from home."   Aoba shivers a little.  Creepy.  He scoots away from Clear just a little.  Ren perks up when he feels Aoba moving away.  Aoba frowns down at him, feeling his weight shift in closer.  Is he... jealous of Clear?  Why would he be jealous of Clear?  Aoba shakes his head just a little, looking back up at Clear with a smile. 

"A-anyways, can I help you with anything?"  He says in a cheerful voice, scratching Ren under the chin now.  Better keep paying attention to him or he'll be upset.  Clear shakes his head.

"No, I don't think so, Aoba-san.  Is there anything I can do for you?" He leans forward a little, staring at Aoba.  Aoba shivers, chills rolling up his spine staring into those over-large eyes of the mask.  A silence falls between them, and he can hear Clear's breath filtered through the mask.  He shudders and shakes his head, looking down.

"I... I don't think so Clear.  Just... go home, okay?"  Clear nods and hops down... giving Ren a look, then walks out of the shop.  Aoba shakes his head.  "That was weird."  Ren squirms and jumps on the desk, where Clear was sitting.  He grumbles and lays down there. 

"And his scent had finally went away, too..."  Ren mutters to himself.

"What?"  Aoba looks to Ren, standing up and stretching.

"Nothing.  Haga-san is coming back with a package."  He announces.  Aoba nods and grabs his messenger bag, placing Ren inside. 


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Angst? Angst.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the long break... as said before, I am currently in school. It's just now I'm putting off writing an actual paper. Joy of joys.

Noiz- 

Slowly, Noiz sits up, looking around.  Koujaku's arm slides from his side, and the Alpha rolls over, grumbling something in his sleep.  Noiz sighs gently.... slowly sliding out of the bed.  He wobbles a little bit... fumbling around the room for his clothing.  As he dresses, he lets his gaze slide over Koujaku's sleeping form.  He frowns just a little bit.  

Koujaku is the last Alpha he would have wanted to mate with.  In fact, he would have been fine with not mating at all.  If he could have had a mate free life, that would have been just fine and dandy and roses and cupcakes.  But life isn't roses and cupcakes, and now Koujaku is his mate.  

He also knows that he is the last Omega Koujaku wanted to mate with.  In fact, he was nearly on good terms to mate with Noiz's friend, Aoba.  It isn't Aoba's fault, really, and Noiz does enjoy the other Omega's company from time to time, but he can't help but feel a burning resentment for the older Omega.  It's all true that while Koujaku was not his ideal mate in the slightest sense, Noiz cannot help what he is, and what he needs.  Right now, he's a newly mated Omega.  He would never admit it out loud, especially to Koujaku, but right now, a part of him feels more hollow than it did when he was unmated.  He's used to not receiving love and comfort.  He's been shunned all his life.  

But... there's still that bitterness of seeing an Alpha and Omega walking down the street, and everyone can tell they've just mated.  They cling to each other, being loving and caring for one another.  And it cuts Noiz down to the bone to know he shares such an intimate relation with one who hasn't attempted at being such.  With a shaky intake of breath... Noiz opens and hops out of the window.  A light rain starts to fall as he lands on street beneath him.  He lifts his head into the rain, then wipes it from his face.  He shoots one last glance over his shoulder, and then walks away from the house. 

Away from Koujaku.  As he walks, he slides a hand over his stomach slowly... closing his eyes and biting his lower lip.   

* * *

 

Koujaku- 

The first thing Koujaku does when he wakes up is reach over to Noiz's side of the bed.  When he feels the cold absence, he frowns, sitting up.  The blankets slip from him.  He squints his eyes and groggily looks around the room... seeing the window open and Noiz's clothing gone.  

"Noiz?"  He calls... getting out of bed and walking through the house.  The Omega had gone out a few times since they've mated, but he always seemed to come back for some reason.  And he was always there when Koujaku woke.  "Noiz?"  He calls again, a little louder.  The rain outside had steadily increased and he moves to shut the window.  Realization then hit.

Noiz had run off.  

And instead of doing the heroic thing of jumping out of the window to rush after his mate, he backs over to the bed and sits, running a hand through his hair.  What had he done wrong?

Noiz was hard to read.  Koujaku had learned that when he first met the young brat.  He was never sure what Noiz was thinking, what he wanted, or anything like that.  To Koujaku, he seemed to do everything right.  He was doing all the right things to keep Noiz happy.  He thunks back onto the bed, staring at the ceiling.  Having an Omega around has been rather pleasant.  There had been a few shifts in Noiz's mood recently too... he started seeming more docile.    

Neither one of them really liked each other.  Koujaku frowns.  It must have been...

Aoba.  Noiz probably figured out he still wanted to be with the other Omega.  Koujaku wasn't even attempting to keep that a secret.  Almost everyone knew that he harbored feelings for the bluenette.  But did it really upset Noiz that much?  With a loud groan, Koujaku covers his face.  Why hasn't Noiz been open with him?!  This is all so new and frustrating.  He wasn't sure if he even _had_ feelings for Noiz, let alone how to express said feelings.  Was Noiz really that upset over a lack of affection?  Unless....

With a jolt of startlement, Koujaku sits bolt upright.  How could he have been so.... so stupid!  

He had mated with the Omega.  While he was in heat.  Which could only mean one thing....  

With a shaky hand, he runs his hand through his hair.  How long had it been since they had mated? Two weeks almost?  

Noiz would know by now.  And if Noiz knew, he would tell him, right?  Why wouldn't you tell someone they were going to be...... so then it mustn't be it.  There must be another reason.  Koujaku exhales... his moment of panic over.  His thoughts slowly drifted to what his hand Noiz's child would even look like... and then what his and Aoba's would look like.  

With a growl, he slaps himself.  He must stop having these thoughts of Aoba!  He cannot have Aoba anymore.  Gathering his resolve, he opens his coil and dials Noiz's number.  It rings a few times, but there wasn't an answer.  Koujaku growls again, sighing.  He gets up and gets dressed, going downstairs.  He hears his coil make a sound.  He received a message.

"Can't talk to you right now.  Won't be back tonight. -Noiz."  Koujaku frowns.  Well... at least he responded.

Koujaku calls Beni down and, Allmate in hand, walks out the door.  

Time to get back to work.  

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bit lame a chapter, I know. Trust me. Angst levels are going to go way up for what I have planned.  
> You all will cry.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Is it angst or dumb fluff? Only one way to find out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you guys so much for sticking with this fic!! Hope I can continue to deliver!!

Aoba-

Carefully picking his way through the alley, he frowns and looks to Ren, who has his head poked out of the bag.  

"Ren, are you  _sure_ that the package delivery is this way?"  He asks, clearly uncomfortable.  

"I am sure,"  is the only response.  Aoba sighs and keeps walking... tugging his jacket closer.  Something happened on the main road that closed it suddenly... and this was the only route they could take and make the delivery on time.  The delivery itself came on suddenly, and what's worse, there was a time frame to it.  Aoba had to go the fastest way to get there, and this was it.     

Still... the air in this alley hangs thickly.  There's a faint smell coming from somewhere... Aoba only catches a whiff of it every now and again.  As they proceed farther, the alley only gets darker.  It's almost as if something ominous is hanging over him... He shakes his head clear of the thoughts.  

As he walks, he becomes aware of the dull throbbing in the back of his head.  He lets out a shaky breath... moving faster.  Almost as if he hopes to outrun the oncoming headache.  The alley widens out into almost a sick reminder of a courtyard.  Ren gives a soft whine, and then states that the delivery site is not far away.  Aoba barely hears the words; his head is starting to swim.  His vision starts going cloudy... or maybe there's a haze in the alley?  He's aware of a sudden heat at his side and he tosses his bag away from him.  Ren tumbles out of the bag, a few sparks flying from his now limp form.  With a cry, Aoba runs for the tiny body, but is stopped dead in his tracks.  He collapses to the ground as his legs give out.  He feels the first wave of heat roll over his body, and he rolls onto his back, his breathing coming out in pants.  He shakes his head. _There's no way... I took Heat suppressors... I shouldn't be..._

Even moreso, his headache begins to increase in intensity.  He cries out and curls onto his side.  Between his quickly encroaching Heat and his now crippling migraine, Aoba is entirely helpless.  Aoba opens one eye to look for Ren... who would usually alert Granny to this kinds of things.  However, his companion remains still.  He sobs when he starts to feel his insides heat up in flares... slick starting to form and slowly leak from his hole.  He steels himself and manages to drag himself to the wall of the alley... out of the middle, at least.  He leans against the wall and tries to access his coil... and finds the signal scrambled.  

"Hello, Aoba-san," greets a strangely familiar voice.

"You look like shit,"  another voice, similar, yet different, chimes.  Aoba cracks his eyes open to peer at the source of the two voices.  The first gives a laugh, and a figure kneels down in front of Aoba.  

"Surely you remember the two of us?"  The voice croons, reaching out to stroke Aoba's cheek.  Aoba gives a whine and jolts away from the hand, catching the scent of the two strangers.  An Alpha and Beta... a mated pair.  What do they want with him?  When Aoba moves away, the hand grabs his hair and forces him to look up, causing him to sob in pain.  Through his pain and through tears, he sees the faces of Virus and Trip... two people he wouldn't' consider friends.  Virus is the one holding his hair.  Trip is standing behind him... and the look of true lust on his face is positively sickening.  Virus lets his hand slip from Aoba's hair.  Aoba shudders and falls back against the wall... the scent of that Alpha so strong to him.  So close... and so real.  Virus laughs.

"Looks like you can't wait to open your legs for Trip..." he croons.  He strokes Aoba's hair, which Aoba then leans into and pants. "Of course, that's exactly what we wanted."  He clicks his tongue and his own Allmate, the snake, curls around Aoba's body.  He cries out at the sudden coldness, but can't help but moan when the snake presses against his groin.  Virus smiles and strokes the head of the snake.  "You see... even though Trip and I are mated, both of us just love the way you smell.  So we decided to draw you here and induce your heat... and get that pesky Allmate of yours out of the way... then go ahead and mate you for ourselves.  It should be quite enjoyable.  Just relax.  You'll have everything you could ever want," Virus croons out... only half the words processing in Aoba's dazed mind.  He's aware of the snake coiling around his torso and arms... keeping him still.  Once Virus moves away, he's aware of another body practically slammed against him, starting to shred off his clothing.  Trip's scent is heavy and musky, and should be absolutely revolting to Aoba.  But in his Heat addled mind, it's the only thing he can focus on.  It's the heavy scent of an Alpha, an Alpha that's pawing at his groin and rutting against him.  He could feel Trip's hardness against him and despite everything, he moans.  He starts grinding back into Trip, and tears start dripping from his eyes.  He hates himself for his.  He can hear Virus's laugh.

"You're getting into this, you slutty Omega."  Aoba glares over at him, his eyes clouded with lust.  He's aware that Virus is jacking off to this... and looks like he may want to shove Trip out of the way and rape Aoba himself.  Or perhaps start fucking Trip from behind.  Aoba gives a scream as he's shoved onto Trip's dick.  He thrashes and tries to form words... to tell them to stop, that he doesn't want to mate, anything.  Any pleasure he had before was gone as Trip starts thrusting into him, growling.  He feels Trip's breath on his neck and his knot beginning to form... when Trip is violently ripped away and out of Aoba.  Crying, Aoba curls himself up, the pain wracking his body too much to bear.  He lowers himself to the ground and sobs, feeling violated and hurt.  He hears the sounds of a fight, which move away.  He's left in silence, other than the sounds of his sobbing.  After some time, he feels a gentle hand on his shoulder, slipping down to rub his side.  Aoba jolts away from the hand and growls, scrambling backwards. He tries to see who saved him... or perhaps is just a replacement. 

"They're gone, Aoba-san," says a gentle voice.  He feels the hands again, and then the smell of clean dew fills his nose.

"Clear..." Aoba whimpers out... moving over to him and pressing against the other... sobbing freely now.  He's notices briefly that Clear gathered his bag up, as well as Ren.  Clear hums quietly and rubs Aoba's back, stroking his hair softly.  At length, he scoops Aoba up and holds him close.  Aoba is trembling at this point, and curls into Clear's body.

* * *

Clear-

The nerve those two have.  Thinking they can do this to Aoba...

But because of them, Aoba's seeking comfort in him.  The way he's curled into his chest, sobbing... it would be cute if the circumstances were different.  The scent of Aoba's heat is seeping through the mask.  Usually it's very faint.... just enough to alert him that Aoba was in heat.  But now... it's swirling around him, filling his head up.  He almost has an impulse to lay Aoba down on the ground and mate him.  

But Aoba has been through enough today.  He needs to go home where Granny can take care of him.  Which is exactly where Clear heads... using his rooftop shortcuts.

This was going to be fun to explain to Tae-san.      

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Surprise!! It's neither dumb fluff nor angst. Straight up rape. With a good ending.


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Koujaku needs advice. He's failing at life.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is more of a derp chapter than anything, really. I don't wanna slam you with too many feels in one go.
> 
> So we shall hold off on the KouNoi feels for a bit. 
> 
> Because I'm evil.

Koujaku-

It's been three days since he's seen Noiz.  He tried messaging him over the coil, and only got sparse and vague replies.  Why does he care so much about this bratty kid?  Before  _that night_... he could have cared less where Noiz ended up.  It's different now.  He wants to know where Noiz is.  

But he can't find him.  Noiz has practically vanished off the face of the earth.  

He's really screwing all of this up.  

Instead of setting up shop today, he goes to visit an old friend of his... Mizuki.  He might have some advice to give... being a Beta and all.  

He steps into the tattoo shop and is greeted with a warm hug. 

"What brings you in here, old man?" Mizuki teases with a smile, looping an arm around Koujaku's shoulders.  He gives his smile easily... until his nose twitches just slightly.  Koujaku can see the realization in his eyes hit just as he replies with:

"Who're you calling old?  I can still kick some ass..."  He says, trying to return Mizuki's smile.  Mizuki's nose twitches again, and Koujaku sighs. "Yes.... I've mated."

"It's not Aoba."

"I'm  _aware_ of that, Mizuki," Koujaku says with more force than he intended.  Mizuki's arm drops and he crosses his arms over his chest, defensive.  Koujaku takes a deep breath to re-center himself.  "That's why I'm here... I need some help."  Mizuki nods and points to the both in the corner of his shop.

"You want something to drink?"  

"Yeah."

Koujaku plunks himself down in the booth with so much force Beni lifts himself from his shoulder and hops onto the countertop.  Mizuki's AllMate is nowhere to be seen.  After some time, Mizuki returns with the drinks... pouring some for himself and Koujaku.  After Koujaku downs his drink, he then looks to Mizuki.  

"I've messed up..." 

"You've messed up what?"

"Everything, Mizuki..." Koujaku says, his voice in pain.  He leans down on the table and swipes a hand through his hair, his breath coming out shakily.  Mizuki frowns, reaching over to pat his friend on the shoulder.

"It can't be that bad..." Koujaku glares up at Mizuki.  Mizuki jumps a bit and withdraws his hand. "Who is it, anyways?" 

"Noiz..." 

"Noiz?" There's a pause.

"The leader of Ruff Rabbit..." Koujaku mumbles under his breath.  Mizuki's eyes widen.

"The Rhyme team?  Seriously?"  He almost looks... mad.  Koujaku knows good and well Mizuki's passionate hatred for the Rhyme teams.  Koujaku merely nods.  Mizuki glares at him, leaning back.  "There better be a damn good explanation..."  Koujaku sits up and takes another drink... beginning with the night Noiz went into heat.  By the time he finishes, Mizuki's look has softened a bit.  His stance relaxes. 

"Didn't know you'd settle for anyone other than Aoba..."  he muses.  Koujaku jolts up.

"I haven't settled!" 

"You're worried about him.  That means you care for him..."  Koujaku opens his mouth to reply, but no sounds come out.  As usual, Mizuki is right.  He does care about Noiz.  He frowns, leaning back and staring at the ceiling.  

"I don't know how to tell him that," he says.  "I'm not sure I can say "I love you" when it isn't true..."  Is that right?  He cares for Noiz... but he doesn't love him.  Right?  Mizuki shrugs. 

"I dunno.  You gotta figure that out.  You two are mated, which clearly meant there was some attraction."  He points to Koujaku. "Don't forget that.  You didn't have to mate him, but you did."  Koujaku jumps at the accusatory tone, but nods.  

"Yeah..." Mizuki gives a noncommittal wave. 

"I'll have some of my guys keep an eye out for him... he's usually not too hard to find."

"Usually..." Koujaku gazes out the window of the shop... wondering where Noiz ended up... 

* * *

 

Noiz- 

Has three days been long enough?  He only has part of the information he needs... 

Perhaps he should go and see Koujaku tonight.  Maybe he's worried.  Noiz bites his lower lip... leaning his head against the wall and curling his arms around his stomach... standing where the group members can't see. 

What will Koujaku's reaction be? 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Whooooops my fingers slipped with Noiz's POV. You guys figured out what's goin down yet?


End file.
